Chronicles of our Evillious Shooting
by Wrath76
Summary: Gumi: I, as the Master of the Hellish Yard, am directing the whole Evillious Chronicles because Len/the Master of the Heavenly Yard is too lazy to do it. I wrote all of the problems I encountered during shooting in this dia- journal. Warning: broken fourth wall, an author with God complex, otaku Vocaloids who do not value Gumi's privacy, rabid fans, and lots and lots of spoilers :D
1. Daughter of Evil

**At this rate, I'll never be able to finish the World's Princess... I'm so lazy... DX**

******I decided to skip out the first three songs because they are still pic PVs. So it's straight to the Daughter of Evil.**

**I got to clarify stuff first before you read this if you're not following the Evillious Chronicles. First of all, I made Len create the series since Akuno-P confirmed that Len is the Master of the Heavenly Yard, which is exactly what Akuno-P's other name, Mothy, means.**

**Secondly, I made this thing in Gumi's point of view because she's the director. Why not Miku when she's the Doll Director? Miku has too many roles. Gumi does not show up much in the series. Also, Gumi is the Master of the Hellish Yard, as shown in the Judgment of Corruption and Capriccio Farce.**

**Thirdly...**

**I keep breaking the fourth wall. I know it's the most annoying thing a writer could do, but what can I say? It's fun.**

**So yeah, that's all you need to know before you read my story.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here are the problems during the making. The rest goes to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**March 4, 2008**

Today, Rin absolutely refused to show up at first. When I went to her dressing room to find out what's wrong, she complained immediately that her gown was much too tight for her to wear. When I told her that the gown is adjustable, she said that it exposes her back too much. I solved the problem by finding her a different gown. The new dress resembles the gown that Kaito will wear in Madness of Duke Venomania, but I spared her the trivia, knowing that she takes her role way too seriously. In this case, finding that Kaito will wear a dress that looks like hers will be a huge blow to her pride.

* * *

**March 7, 2008**

I have absolutely no idea why Len included a horse at first, until he told me that he can't think of anything to put at that line. I said that the horse wasn't even relevant in the series, but he told me to look at Venomania's list of missing "females." I gave Len an incredulous look after poring over the list. (The reason I will reveal when we start shooting Madness.)

It really is difficult to find a horse when people kept demanding certain characteristics. Len specified that it has to be a white female, Rin demanded that it should be eighteen hands high... I'm not a freaking slave, people!

* * *

**March 11, 2008**

I presume that the release of the Daughter of Evil video will be delayed due to Len's inability to make brioche. I had to force him to take baking classes if he's going to ensure the success of Servant of Evil.

* * *

**March 14, 2008**

We had a rare moment of laughter when Rin and Miku started chasing Len with a torch and pitchfork.

Apparently, they found the thing of Rin having a crush on Kaito who in turn had a crush on Miku horrifying. Meiko joined in when she found that she and Kaito are merely allies during the revolution. If only Len had followed my advice and changed the pairings...

I'm not changing the script, Gumi! I spent five sleepless weeks writing the whole thing!

-Len

* * *

**March 18, 2008**

It seems that each scene takes days to shoot. It's because Len insists that we do each scene chronologically, which means shooting in "Lucifenia" in the morning, then move the next day to "Elphegort," then return to "Lucifenia" later. What a waste of time...

I'm the one doing the editing. I get confused when we don't do it in right order.

-Len

I'm in charge of the camera, man. Seriously, you could have just asked me to rename the videos.

-Gakupo

Is he really a man?

-Kaito

Get your eyes checked. I'm a man, Kaito!

-the very manly Len

Stop vandalising my journal, people!

-Gumi

Sure... :)

-Luka

I hate you all...

-Gumi

* * *

**March 19, 2008**

Since when had Gumi's journal become a public forum?

-Len

Since the author read Itachi's Diary of Doom by Trigger Moonshield.

-Rin

Don't break the fourth wall!

-Arein/Wrath76

Oh, God, Arein-sama was here?

-Len

No...

-Arein

How the hell can you make text appear suddenly in my journal?

-Gumi

As author, I'm practically a god. I can do anything I want.

-Arein

* * *

**March 20, 2008**

Okay, that last entry was weird...

Anyway, we were supposed to shoot Elphegort burning when it was suddenly announced that three hurricanes are coming this way. Looks like the video's going to wait...

I don't like waiting and making people wait.

-The Video (kidding, it's Kaito)

Sorry about that. He just saw his cousin Akaito in Naruto Shippuuden.

-Meiko

You mean that red-headed puppeteer guy from Suna?

-Luka

Yeah, why?

-Meiko

That kunoichi who copied my hair color killed him. Damn her.

-Luka

I agree with you.

-Meiko

Seriously, is that the most recent episode that Kaito watched? The latest one is like, during the Fourth Ninja World War...

-Arein

Stop the spoilers! I haven't finished Naruto Part 1 yet!

-Gakupo

Tobi is actually Obito, nii-chan.

-Gumi (If I can't beat you all, I'll just join in)

Damn it!

-Gakupo

I thought Tobi was Madara!

-Len, Rin

You guys are seriously outdated.

-Arein, Gumi

* * *

**March 22, 2008**

All the three storms are still on. I know the last entry wasn't even related to the series, but we were bored as hell. Even if we could get any more bored, well, that's how we feel right now. The guys are so sick of just sitting around that they decided to play Counter Strike on my laptop even though they don't even know how to move around.

* * *

**March 29, 2008**

After a terribly boring week, the hurricanes have finally left the country. Thus, our troublesome search of ways to keep ourselves occupied has come to an end.

* * *

**March 30, 2008**

We resume shooting today. Unfortunately, the three cyclones left "Elphegort" in ruins. We decided to do just create that particular part digitally, much to the dismay of this guy with weird red eyes and long black hair who offered to burn the green country with black fire.

You didn't recognize him?

-Meiko

Of course, I did. It would not do to share the experience with everybody else, though. They might murder me for having the luck of meeting him.

-Gumi

Who's that guy?

-Gakupo

Really, Gakupo... Which part of Naruto are you on?

-Len

That time they went with an old geezer to the Land of Waves...

-Gakupo

You're hopeless.

-Gumi, Len

* * *

**March 31, 2008**

Apparently, all the other girls had read the last entry.

Even though taking a video of me being chased with torches, pitchforks, a sword and the occasional tuna is extremely embarrassing, I have to admire my brother's sudden initiative. Now I won't have to look for a mob to do the revolution, even if the giant tuna has to be edited out.

Why the heck does the non-fangirl get all the luck?! We hate you, Gumi!

-Rin, Miku, Luka, Haku, Neru, SeeU, Lily, Yuki, Miki, Prima, Sweet Ann, Ritsu, Teto, Tei, Galaco, Mayu

Don't worry, everyone. The feeling is very much mutual.

-Gumi

You have no idea how hard it is to cut out that humongous tuna.

-Len

Hi, Len-kun! :3

-Tei

Holy -! Get her outta here!

-Len

And here I am thinking that I gave them enough security to withstand Vocaloid-hating psychotic killers with obssessions for effeminate boys... Looks like I'll have to use that option...

-Arein

* * *

**April 1, 2008**

I never thought that Arein-sama's method would involve having the great Itachi Uchiha as head of security.

Sure enough, he drove Tei away just by being there (the yandere has a great fear of meeting Uchihas in person since she unsuccessfully copied their Sharingan) but then, we lost a day's work since the female population of the cast (which is practically everyone in the set except me who isn't a fangirl, Meiko who is too loyal to fangirl over anybody, and Len, Kaito and Gakupo who are all male) all fainted and probably wouldn't recover until the next day.

Please tell everyone that no one is to flirt with Itachi. He made it clear that Sasuke will be the one who revives their clan.

-Arein

Um, Arein-sama, how in the world did you hire a dead guy?

-Len

I'm God. I have my ways.

-Arein

* * *

**April 2, 2008**

Everyone is sobbing. I guess they all read Arein-sama's proclamation.

* * *

**April 3, 2008**

The only scene left to shoot is the execution. Right now, we're debating whether Rin or Len does the part.

Oh, wait, scratch that. Len will do it. Let's see if the viewers will notice.

They won't. I admit I'm flat-chested, okay?!

-Rin

If you're flat-chested, then Sakura has been rolled over with your roadroller. Twice.

-Luka

You really hate her, don't you?

-Gumi

* * *

**April 6, 2008**

Len finished editing today. So now, we are ready to release the first and original PV of Daughter of Evil.

Can I just edit the whole PV so we won't have to shoot Servant of Evil?

-Len

No.

-Everyone else

You wrote the Story of Evil in different POVs. We have to keep shooting.

-Gumi

DAMMIT!

-Len

* * *

**So yeah, that's the Daughter of Evil... I do hope the next song won't take me that long to write...**

**Anyway, I'm publishing the chronicles by release date, and I think I'm going to skip out on the not-related ones...**

**Please review! :3**


	2. Servant of Evil

**Ok, so now my favorite song is on...**

**I'm so sorry if you think the spoilers are uncalled for, but the thing is, I absolutely forgot to put "lots and lots of spoilers" in the warning. That goes for the chronicles, too since I've done quite a research on it. So yeah, sorry, everyone. :'**

**Anyway, I updated the description to keep everybody happy. I hope it covers everything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the flimsy problems. They all go to their respective owners, the Evillious Chronicles, the Vocaloids, everything. Even the idea belongs to Trigger Moonshield and if he/she has a problem with me using his/her idea, I shall remove the story immediately.**

**If you notice, the disclaimer goes kind of in synch with Miku's last words in ACUTE English dub. Sorry about that. I'm currently translating the song into Filipino for a project, and so far I haven't made much progress. Procrastination sucks.**

* * *

**March 23, 2008**

Today we start the Servant of Evil. Len was complaining that his outfit reminds him of that toad person from Harry Potter until Luka smacked his head down and told him to start complaining only when his outfits are dyed pink.

Can't I wear a Kuroshitsuji butler outfit instead?

-Len

If we do that, we'll be accused of plagiarism.

-Luka

Oh, sure, and our guard gets away copying every technique that he sees.

-Len

Hn.

-Itachi

He says it's not like he wants to copy them.

-Arein

How did-

-Everyone

Long and weird story, people. Trust me.

-Arein

* * *

**March 25, 2008**

Well, everything's going smoothly. We had a dress rehearsal today just to relieve our boredom and I must say, Len really does look beautiful in Ron's outfits. XD

Holy sh-t! Imouto's using smileys! It's the end of the world!

-Gakupo

What the heck are you talking about, nii-chan? Today's only Tuesday. :/

-Gumi

Bad pun, Gumi.

-Miku

* * *

**March 26, 2008**

It's a pity nothing good lasts for so long. We planned to redo the execution from Allen Avadonia's perspective when the guillotine decided to have a mind of its own and refuse to come down when the rope has been released. I have this feeling that it was Len's fault, but I can't be too sure.

* * *

**March 27, 2008**

Today, we found out why Len messed with the guillotine. According to him, he has been reading a creepy pasta and is now afraid of the idea of being choked, decapitated, or having any mutilation done to the neck. Personally, I thought it extremely stupid.

How in the world do you read stuff from pasta?!

Come on! Even Oliver reads them!

-Len

And you say I'm outdated, imouto. Pffffft...

-Gakupo

You are outdated, aniki. Only an old-fashioned samurai wannabe would be caught wearing a winter kimono on a ninety-degree day.

-Gumi

* * *

**March 28, 2008**

Well, I'm glad to say that we finished the execution scene yesterday without any problems. But since we're doing the snack scene today, I'm afraid Rin would die of food poisoning if she attempts to taste her brother's "brioche".

It's not even brioche, it's a freaking glob of clay! I swear, if Len watches more episodes with Deidara in it, I'm going to kill myself!

-Rin

* * *

**March 29, 2008**

Well, we almost shooted everything we need for a complete PV. Right now, my brother is checking out "Elphegort" online whether there are any major events happening so that our agoraphobic green girl would not freak out.

As for the others, well, they're bored out of their minds. And we're bored, we do strange things like the twins fighting at the PS3 using the Naruto characters the other loves the most (Rin uses Deidara even if she hates the guy and his obssession for transient art, while Len uses Tobi even if the lollipop-masked guy annoys him to hell), Meiko and Kaito eating sake float (which must have tasted disgusting), and Miku and Luka wearing the other's clothes (undeniably weird).

* * *

**March 30, 2008**

Gakupo says the area's clear. We start packing our equipment and stuff today.

Finally, a break from boredom!

* * *

**March 31, 2008**

Still haven't finished packing. I don't know why the others brought so many clothes... It's not like we'll be staying there for longer than a week. Fashionistas...

* * *

**April 1, 2008**

Today, we move to "Elphegort" for the "I ran into a green-haired girl and God, she's so hot that I fell in love at first sight" part. I wonder why our stupid, blonde scriptwriter put the settings in places that were too far to be reached by car and too near for us to be able to take a plane.

By the way, everyone has got to stop pranking each other. I really do not appreciate making hospital stops for a broken wrist or a stabbed eye. We're wasting time, people!

Come on, Gumi, lighten up. It's April Fools' Day. It's the only time in the year that we can maim the people we hate.

-Luka

That means you all hate me because I'm the only one with the casualties.

-Len

* * *

**April 2, 2008**

Since we haven't bothered looking for a perfect place to shoot the only scene we have here the last time we visited, we were now scouring the area for-

Oh, wait, it seems that Meiko found this nice little street not too far from where I'm standing. I'd better check it out now...

Okay... It's perfect. We commence shooting tomorrow.

Uh, before I end this particular entry, I would like to say that today is actually Jashin's holy day (which Itachi kindly translated for me through Arein-sama as the birthday of the only Jashinist in existence). And because everybody will threaten me with murder if I do not do this...

Happy birthday to Hidan and may your s***** life end this f****** instant, you b******! F*** you!

Death to the Jashinist Zaoldyek!

-Miku

He's a Zaoldyek? O.o

How in the world is he related to Killua, then?

-Kaito

Fourth cousin twice removed.

-Meiko

Despite the clan's reputation for producing homicidal and sadistic maniacs, I think Hidan got disowned for constant swearing.

-Luka

* * *

**April 3, 2008**

I think Meiko forgot to shoo all the rabid fans (and innocent bystanders) since Miku absolutely refuses to get out of her dressing room. I honestly cannot comprehend why she became the #1 Vocaloid... I mean, really... For a supposedly world-famous diva, she avoids crowds like the plague.

She wouldn't be the #1 Vocaloid if she wasn't wearing pigtails and that ultra miniskirt with those thigh-high boots. Her entire appearance seeks attention for itself.

-Meiko

* * *

**April 4, 2008**

Well, at least we managed to remove the mob from the vicinity. Even if the method was tooooootally weird...

But it's still appropriate considering who we are...

Who would have thought using infrasound would be able to drive a crowd away?

Thank God, we always bring earplugs with us.

* * *

**April 5, 2008**

Today, everyone is facing his or her own MacBook for a lack of a better thing to do (except me, obviously, since I'm writing in this journal). Len is now editing the video. If nothing/nobody disturbs him except for meals and trips to the bathroom, it will take him less than six hours to get the video done.

Meanwhile, Gakupo-nii is checking out the script and surfing the Net for any possible areas where we can shoot. I hope he finds a good, uncrowded place, since we need a serene and quiet location for the next song.

* * *

**April 6, 2008**

Len just released Servant of Evil on NicoDouga a while ago. I guess I'll give everyone a day or two before we go back to work.

Hallelujah!

-Kaito

You haven't done much, idiot.

-Meiko

Hypocrite! You haven't done much, too, Meiko-chan!

-Kaito

That's because you don't know that Len is my adopted brother in that song.

-Meiko

I didn't know that...

-Luka

Check the script out, people. Geez...

-Len

* * *

**To those who doesn't know what infrasound is, it's any sound with a frequency lower than 15 Hz. Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear it during an examination. I had the worst headache of my life listening to it while answering the mathematics portion of the test. And that exam was for a scholarship, too... TT_TT**

**Don't get me wrong; Math is actually my strength. I just need absolute concentration, though.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, but Mothy released Servant of Evil fifteen days after Daughter of Evil. I did try making it longer by writing each and every day...**

**Was the chapter all right? Please review!**


	3. Regret Message

**I am extremely stupid to ever think that Hakoniwa no Shoujo goes before Regret Message... Really...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the entries. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**April 7, 2008**

I am now giving this journal to Len.

I don't care if he thinks I'm slacking off ('cause I really am) but since Gakupo-nii bought an entire beach for any seaside shooting we have to do, I'm going to spend my days riding the waves.

Surf's up, mate!

Bitch.

-Len

Trade. Whenever we're there, you direct, I edit unless you're needed in the shooting.

-Gumi

Fine. But you better keep your word!

-Len

* * *

**April 8, 2008**

Okay... Len Kagamine here, in charge.

Uh... I really don't get the whole "I'm the director, therefore I have to have a diary" thing. How the hell does having a notebook labelled "Diary" on its cover going to help me?

Trust me, you will want to vent your anger whenever something majorly wrong happens.

-Gumi

* * *

**April 9, 2008**

Okay, so today we arrived at our beach. When Gumi, Gakupo and Itachi saw the shore they jumped out of the car, stripped off their clothes to reveal athletic bodies in swimming outfits, grabbed their surfboards and then made a beeline for the water.

We are so not shooting today. If those waves crash on me while I'm singing...

-Rin

Len, you missed it! Gakupo fell into the water when he tried doing a somersault in the air!

-Luka

Whoa, wait a sec... Itachi surfs? I gotta see!

-Miku

And there go the fan girls wearing their skimpiest bikinis. I'm surprised I haven't got a nosebleed yet; the sight is just overwhelming.

* * *

**April 10, 2008**

Last night, I had Kaito hide the surfboards. This way, if they're going to vent their anger on me, I'll just redirect them to the idiotic guy with blue hair. I really need to start shooting now.

* * *

**April 11, 2008**

My sister is being a pain...

She won't go out of her room, claiming that her costume is waaaaaay too plain for the princess of Lucifenia. I tried to reason out with her by retelling the storyline. How is she supposed to wear a gown if she was supposed to escape unnoticed to the city harbor?

* * *

**April 12, 2008**

I really should give this back to Gumi... She definitely knows how to handle temperamental actresses.

How did she get Rin out of her room and into the camera's view? Lured her with a month's supply of oranges.

How could you not think of that one? You're her twin brother!

-Gumi

* * *

**April 13, 2008**

Okay, so today, we really did start shooting...

We really should've started shooting on arrival since it turns out that the whole thing took only two days.

And that is with Rin complaining all the time...

* * *

**April 15, 2008**

Gumi actually got out of the water and edited the video. The result was really nice, with all those flashbacks and stuff.

In other news, we wouldn't be able to release the vid on NicoDouga because we're out of reach of any signal that will enable us to access the World Wide Web. Guess Gakupo got so excited to got to the beach that he forgot to check for coverage...

And I don't think we'll be able to leave this place early... Everyone wants a tan.

* * *

**April 18, 2008**

Well, today is horrible for everybody.

I only discovered recently that no one watches the weather report (with the exception of Gakupo, Kaito and Kiyoteru whenever we're in Europe... perverts.) So we have no way of knowing that a hurricane was supposed to arrive today.

So now, we can't go home, nobody can stay under the sun (because it's non-existent at the moment), and the Itachi fan girls can't drool at the Uchiha because of his surfing skills.

Yep... Our lives are practically tortured existences right now... Hello, boredom, my old enemy.

* * *

**April 20, 2008**

Our boredom has been relieved. Sort of.

Since Luka's skin is too fair for her to get a tan along with the others, she spends the days watching Naruto Shippuuden. I've bribed her with tuna so she'll share the DVDs.

Itachi seemed downright horrified to see his younger brother's first appearance in the series. He remained speechless when we asked him why. Normally, we wouldn't mind him being silent but his reaction is the same as of those people whom he (I can't think of a better word) mind-f*cked using his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi was shocked because he never knew that his and other shinobi's lives were documented with such good angles and because Sasuke insisted on wearing the purple pretzel rope belt. Among shinobi, that was considered horrible taste in clothing.

-Arein

What do you mean "among shinobi?" That belt is the ugliest thing a person can wear!

-Gumi

Hn.

-Itachi

Uh, translation, Arein-sama?

-Everyone

I'm not the Rosetta stone, people, geez... He says, "What can I say? Anything from Gay-Snake-Pedo's line is not considered by society as socially acceptable."

-Arein

What about Envy from FMA?

-Rin

He has almost the same outfit as Meiko. Don't judge the outfit as horrible; it's just that it just never suited him... her?

And dammit, Itachi-teme, I'm sick of translating... Speak their language, will ya?

-Arein

Fine. If it means you will stop rubbing the things I did eight years ago into my face then I shall gladly speak in a way that everyone can understand me.

-Itachi

Fuck you, Uchiha. I still haven't forgiven you for including my older sister (and the dangos she used to make me whenever I'm annoyed at her) into your clan massacre.

-Arein

She... made you dangos?

-Itachi

All the time.

-Arein

Fuck my life.

-Itachi

* * *

**April 21, 2008**

Uh... Arein-sama, is your familiarity with Itachi the reason why you understand him?

No. Yesterday was actually the first time I talked with him. The only explanation I can give you to how I learned Hn-ish was that I used to stalk the two of them whenever they're dating. They always talked in Hn-ish, you know.

-Arein

So that's why I used to keep hearing rustling bushes all the time...

-Itachi

That wasn't me; I was up in the trees and rooftops. That was Sasuke stalking you. Whenever I pass him at the academy hallways, I keep hearing him mutter about a bastard using his free time dating instead of training with him.

-Arein

Uh... okay...

-Len

* * *

**April 22, 2008**

I'm gonna quit writing here. There's no way I could write something new with this storm going on.

* * *

**May 25, 2008**

What... a... storm...

At least we released Regret Message today...

Never again shall I direct a PV ever again...

Gumi, get back here!

* * *

**I really am sorry that this chapter seems to be a filler but, hey! I didn't know what to write about this one at all…**

**Yeah, that means you can give me all the flames you want if Regret Message is your favorite Evillious Chronicles song.**


	4. Girl of a Miniature Garden

**To those who keeps checking this thing if it has updated, sorry for the wait and thanks for having faith in my pathetic story.**

**This will be a long chapter, as it seems that either Mothy or Suzunosuke (the artist who made the PV for this song) got lazy and thus, the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid, Ib, Naruto, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Fullmetal Alchemist, Into the Woods, Alice Academy, Matryoshka, psychoanalysis, 9gag, and Panty and Stocking. Yes, I included a lot of stuff this time. Accidentally. (Note: I write the disclaimer after writing so yeah... there are a lot...)**

* * *

**May 26, 2008**

I plan to deviate for a while from the Story of Evil stuff because I'm sick of seeing the same faces, actors, places, props and whatnot. This means that the next song will have no apparent relation whatsoever with DoE until I feel like it. Which I bet would be much, much later.

* * *

**May 27, 2008**

With everyone looking/writing at this journal even without my permission, I guess this would be a good place to announce that the next song would be the Girl from the Miniature Garden. Miku, Kaito, you will find your scripts lying on your bedside tables in your respective rooms. Luka, Rin, please start canvassing their costumes. The full list of stuff to be done is in your laptops in a file labelled "Avaritia-MasterCourt". Gakupo-nii, a list of possible venues. Get it done as soon as possible, I'll need to approve everything.

How in the world were you able to get the file into my laptop? I had it secured by Kiyoteru.

-Luka

Kiyoteru's firewall won't work when I'm messing around with the system. Cool game, by the way.

-Gakupo

You dared touch my game of Ib?

-Luka

Don't worry; I used a separate account that I deleted though...

-Gakupo

You still played with it?

-Luka

Uh, yeah?

-Gakupo

Prepare your head to be shaved, Kamui!

-Luka

* * *

**May 28, 2009**

As of now, my older brother now looks like a purple-haired Len who has just rolled out of bed. And I meant the "feeling-like-crap-rolled-out-of-bed" look, Luka, so don't chase and threaten me with your tailoring shears; I'm not crazy enough to flatter the guy to whom I unfortunately had to share my parents with.

You're more than welcome to "flatten" him instead.

-Rin

Why, thank you for your thoughtfulness, Rin.

-Gumi

* * *

**May 29, 2009**

Am I that ugly to have Kaito as my father?

-Miku

Miku, you ever wondered why Gumi gives out only parts and not entire script?

-Len

Now that I think of it, only the actors get scripts... Am I never going to get screen time?

-Luka

Luka, you get one of the biggest roles, so by the time you get your script, you get almost the whole thing anyway.

Miku, if you could manage to steal the entire script from me (which is impossible since I had a person whom I cannot name guarding it), you'll find that the role you'll hate the least is the one you're acting out right now. All the others involve pairings, mostly with Kaito.

Len already wrote the entire story so don't blame me.

-Gumi

What?!

-Miku, Meiko

You get to poison him later, though.

-Len

WHAT?!

-Kaito

* * *

**May 31, 2008**

Since all preparations necessary are now ready, I decided that we all leave tomorrow to this neat Victorian townhouse Gakupo rented for five weeks for the shooting. I find it nice that the townhouse stands three blocks away from the Baudelaire Mansion (the house that burned in A Series of Unfortunate Events). Convenient, for I was wondering how I am supposed to portray a burned corpse and a scorched doll in a burned house. I'm still perplexed about where I am going to get a corpse, though...

Hey, there's a burned body down the alley!

-Rin

Good Lord, this can not be a coincidence... Too many good things are happening to me.

-Gumi

I did some investigating about it, and it seems to be some former military woman who was accused of murdering one of her higher-ups. Some guy called the Flame Colonel burned her when she tried to escape prison.

-Meiko

I met this short guy with blond hair and a metal arm, and he says that they were just burned transmuted pork chops.

-Len

Wouldn't have trusted what you said if you haven't said "metal arm;" you pretty much described yourself...

-Kaito

Hey shut up!

-Len

* * *

**June 2, 2008**

I don't really want to stray from the shooting, but I guess that this particular incident has to be noted down for future teasing references...

Today, Rin found her brother's body planted about three inches deep into the wall. When she pulled him out, she saw that his face was covered in black, blue, and red. I'm really glad that he wasn't part of the cast right now, because seriously...

Want me to ask my cousin to come here? She's good with healing stuff.

PS Honestly, I don't really want her here... Last time we met up, she suddenly randomly says the word "Sasuke-kun" in her sleep. You guys know how I hate sleep-talkers...

But it's definitely going to save hospital expenses if we have her here; I'm her favorite cousin even if she's not my favorite...

-Luka

Saved expenses? Bring her in!

-Kaito

How long will it take her to get here?

-Gumi

'Bout three hours if she's not busy and if she hurries up. Kinda takes a long time to travel from one dimension to another.

-Luka

Fine... Ask her to come.

-Gumi

Wait, she says "Sasuke-kun" in her sleep? If that girl has bubblegum pink hair like Luka-san, then I strongly recommend that she does not come here...

-Itachi

Omigosh, Itachi wrote here again! KYAA!

-Miku

* * *

**June 3, 2008**

Again, it was proved that no good fortune can last for so long.

When Sakura (that is, Luka's cousin) came, the first person that she saw was our bodyguard, whom she charged with rage and no further thought. Then for some unexplainable reason, she suddenly slumped to the ground before she could take a step towards him. Itachi declared that it would take her 48 hours to recover. So unfortunately for Len, he has to stay in bed for another two days.

In other news, well, since we're busy tending to the injured we haven't started shooting yet.

I told you it was a bad idea to let her come here... She hates me for the same pathetic reason my foolish little brother hates me.

-Itachi

That and she thinks you're already dead.

-Arein

Um, is being in the middle of a war a good reason for not letting her come here? I just found out that...

-Gumi

That?

-Miku

That?

-Meiko

That what, dammit?!

-Gakupo

Better wait 'til Len recovers. Can't risk him having more injuries than what he has now. He'll hurt himself when he hears it.

-Gumi

* * *

**June 4, 2008**

Hey, Len just talked!

-Rin

I don't really care about him, but what did he say?

-Gumi

"Do not insult the height of the blond guy with a metal arm."

-Rin

Um, okay?

-Luka

* * *

**June 5, 2008**

With both casualties okay now, I guess this is the best time to deliver the bad news about one of Sakura's fellow shinobi.

Did Sasuke-kun suddenly had a change of heart and fought with Naruto against Obito and Madara?

-Sakura

I wish...

More than anything...

More than life...

That's wishful thinking, pinkette. It'll never happen with that stupidity of his... Imagine going to O********* in order to defeat me!

-Itachi

Well, it worked, didn't it?

-Sakura

I died of chakra exhaustion due to my use of Susanoo in order to remove that snake essence from his person.

-Itachi

Uh, the bad news, please?

-Len

Hyuuga Neji died.

-Gumi

THAT BASTARD MADARA! DX TTOTT

-Vocaloids

I really wouldn't care about a Hyuuga, but I agree with you when you say my ancestor's a scumbag. All Uchiha were.

-Itachi

They keep killing my favorite characters! First Haku, then Deidara, and now Neji!

-Len

You know what, if you guys want a Neji memorial, maybe we should release Hakoniwa no Shoujo on his birthday... The story kinda fits him anyway...

-Gumi

I second the motion!

-Len, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Luka

* * *

**June 6, 2008**

Laugh at me now for reading shoujo manga, but Neji's not the only Hyuuga who died.

Who?

-Rin

Natsume.

-Gumi

I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

-Miku

In other news, I decided due to the insistence of the others that we celebrate Itachi's birthday on the ninth. I know your motives, people; you just want to delay the work. Well, it's inevitable; we will start working on the eleventh so we can dedicate the tenth for cleaning up.

Oh, and Sakura left yesterday.

Good riddance.

-Itachi

* * *

**June 9, 2008**

I'm not going to make a full detailed account on this one since I'm sure Itachi wrote his birthday in his diary. If anyone is worried about being tortured via Tsukuyomi, don't. Everyone is free to view the contents of Itachi's diary in spite of the booby traps he keeps placing on it (they never work).

If you want a summary, though, (since I know you people hate reading long stuff) well, it was fun... And disastrous...

* * *

**June 10, 2008**

Well, everyone cleaned up nicely. Thank God there were no MAJOR accidents...

* * *

**June 11, 2008**

Finally, we start shooting. We're off to a nice start, I guess, since Miku didn't complain as the only things she was doing was sitting in a wheelchair and singing.

* * *

**June 13, 2008**

Len, I don't know what you're up to, but what is it with the spoon and the glass? Everyone keeps laughing every time Miku sings that part, which means I have to shoot it repeatedly since the laughter is heard in the vid. That and I keep getting Miku laughing with everyone on tape.

Psychoanalysis is the one literary criticism you'll never get, little sis. You're too innocent to even know about it.

-Gakupo

Who the hell made that criticism?

-Gumi

Sigmund Freud.

-Rin

Keloid?

-Miku

Very funny...

-Luka

No, seriously... I'll give you a clue on psychoanalysis: you know the glass represents Vanika Conchita while the spoon represents Gallerian Marlon.

-Len

Wait, Meiko's acting Conchita, right? Whoa, psychoanalyzing is disturbing...

-Gumi

That was the actual representation? Oh, God, why?

-Meiko

* * *

**June 16, 2008**

Hey, Len... Better start working on the burning house... I think it's going to take a long time...

I already started it! Haven't succeeded in turning it into ashes yet.

-Len

* * *

**June 19, 2008**

Do you guys have any idea how expensive that mirror was?! Who broke it?!

-Kaito

Someone sabotaged one of the mirrors? I wonder what will happen if one of the twi-

Never mind, they're going on a mindless rampage.

But this is serious; mirrors with matching Victorian-style framework are rare. Especially ones with yellow frames. We can't continue shooting with only one; we need two.

-Gumi

* * *

**June 20, 2008**

I'm feeling rather stupid right now. I noticed only today that a bunch of people in matching royal blue Nazi uniforms keep passing this house. Disturbing...

There's this guy who looks exactly like Mr. Clean and he can make sculptures just by punching stone and stuff... You think they're magicians?

-Len

You ever heard magicians recite equations longer than the full solution of E=mc2? Nah, they're alchemists.

-Meiko

You think we can ask one to fix the mirror? I've got some money changed into their currency last week...

-Gumi

They're bound to... I mean, they're part of the government.

-Meiko

* * *

**June 21, 2008**

I must say we have successfully convinced an alchemist to fix the mirror. What a relief...

In exchange of almost being bankrupt because of the all-you-can-eat buffet we paid for him. He's got a big appetite for a such a short kid.

-Kaito

Kaito, you idiot! You can't insult him!

-Len

What? He really is tiny...

-Kaito

You'll be paying more for what you bargained, Kaito-san. Literally.

No one calls the Haruno girl, ok?

-Itachi

* * *

**June 22, 2008**

Itachi's prediction was true. Not only was Kaito driven into the stone floor a feet deep, but he had to pay for his medical expenses as well.

At least the blond kid fixed the floor for us for free...

* * *

**June 24, 2008**

Miraculously, Kaito has recovered enough by now to continue acting his role. Unfortunately for him, he can't use the wheelchair because Miku's sitting on it.

Can't we change roles for a while? My back really hurts, you know...

-Kaito

No. *insert a failed drawing attempt at the "NO" meme here

-Gakupo

Damn you, Gakupo! You opened 9gag without me! DX

-Gumi

Hey, just because the guy's using memes doesn't mean he actually opened 9gag...

-Len

He only draws memes when he's opened 9gag within the past two hours, trust me.

-Gumi

* * *

**June 27, 2008**

We finished shooting today... That's all.

**June 28, 2008**

Seems that Len can't edit it today... The power's out, and they say it's going to last for three days... Well, damn.

Sh*t, no power? No online gaming? No PSP?! No DS?! NO XBOX 360?! I want to die now!

-Gakupo

No matter how long your complaint is, you can't beat Panty's rant when Scanty and Kneesocks set up rules in their school in Les Diaboliques.

-Luka

That rant was hilarious! No sex? Yeah, right... XD

-Rin

Oh my God, you people watch that? I'm not alone anymore! :))

-Miku

Huh?

-Len

Not for your eyes and ears, my dear little twin brother... XD

-Rin

* * *

**June 29, 2008**

We did board games today to pass the time away. It was fun to watch Kaito getting bankrupt in Monopoly even if he has the most properties. XD

* * *

**June 30, 2008**

Today is boring, period. Had nothing to do at all.

* * *

**July 1, 2008**

The power came back on. Right now, my older brother is wasting electricity in charging all of his gadgets that ran out of battery the past two days. I'm betting on a short circuit later.

As for us girls, we're sitting in front of the television watching the most sinful angels one could imagine.

Len is currently trying his best to get the video done without looking like he is cramming (which he is).

Kaito? Well, he's crying over the bills. Never knew he loved his money so much.

* * *

**July 3, 2008**

Happy birthday to Neji!

-Everyone

Well, we released the song today. I'm looking forward my next project.

There are more?!

-Kaito

Yes.

-Gumi

* * *

**You'd never know I was depressed like hell when I was writing this... For some reason, writing this considerately improved my mood.**

**I don't really care if you put me or the story on your alerts (I appreciate it though), but please give me reviews! I still want to improve. :)**

**Next update could come a long time after this; got a musical to practice for and a paper to write. DX**

**PS Yes, the timing with the Naruto manga is all awry, but give me a break... At least I got the release dates of the songs all right.**

**PPS Yes, Kaito is a moneywhore (if there ever is such a word) here. He hasn't had chance to show it before. **


End file.
